MASAYA BASHING TIME
by Cherybloom
Summary: Ever wanted to hurt Masaya, are you a Kish or Ryou fan girl and you just hated how she choose Masaya in the end,even hiss now about it? Well would you like to hurt him, beat him, CLAW him? Fire,Swords,physic waves, lets see how we can make him pay!
1. Instructions

**MASAYA BASHING TIME**

_By: Laurel_

* * *

**_Ok_** all you fan girls of Kish and Ryou alike, its time to **BASH MASAYA** you can have a choice of any weapon, and I will write in full detail on how to kill, hurt, whatever you want to do to Masaya, think of it as a voodoo doll. For example you want to hurt him with a gun? 

_Example:_

Masaya walked down the school grounds to see the beautiful Ichigo standing in front of his locer. "Hey Ichigo!" he called out her head turned and she looked at him she had tears in her eyes. "Masaya how could you cheat on meeeee you jerk!!!" She pulls out a gun aiming below and looks angry she aims it to his head making him screech like a little baby, running down the hallways. "Waaaaah I can't help it if you're friends are hot!" He screech's as he barely gets away as she shoots at the ground, the people in the school look around. One of Ichigo's school friends whisper to the other as he runs by. "I told him not to make Ichigo mad"

But it's already to late, another shot is heard and goes strait on his butt; getting shot in the butt. "Well now look who's the ass." Said Ryou who had come to visit Ichigo snickering. Now Masaya would have to go to butt surgery for being an ass repair.

* * *

Lol, so ya just an example, sorry for the vulgarity! Oh yes I got my Idea's from Ask Kish! By Kish's Kittie but I swear I am not trying to copy her idea, actually I do hope you go check out some of her stories, they are very good! 

So now, **please review** and tell me what kind of death, or pain you would like Masaya to endure let the evil laughs of the fan girls rein through!

MWAWAWAWAHAHAhaha!!!!


	2. Where you start

**_And so begins are epic tale to..._**

**_Bash Masaya!_**

_By: Laurel (A.k.a. Cherybloom)_

* * *

**Fan girl:** digiwildfire  
**Weapon:** Frozen Flames that resemble Kish's dragon swords. 

Walking into his home Masaya turns on the lights to see a girl standing there, and she looks really mad. He can't see her at first so he gets a closer look to see that in her hands she has to long sword like knives in each hand, drawing back scared he stumbles over furniture in the hallway. The girl says in a low whisper "Time to meet you're doom…" Terrified he see's her raise the swords, bringing them down and laughing like a manic "Muahahahahaha!!!!"…..

_0.o , Ok I think she killed Masaya enough, just so you know Masaya has 40 lives so he will be magically risen from the dead…. 1, 2, 3 HAPPY SUNSHINE MASAYA IS BACK (And the fan girls puke…) _

**

* * *

****Fan Girl:** EvilChildOfDarkness

**Weapon: **boiling pot of ramen (With lots of hot sauce) and poker

As Masaya came out of the hospital in crutches, (Ichigo was so mad at him she shot him as he was on the ground as he was grabbing his injured butt, see the _Example_) He eyed the beautiful nurse that had been taking care of him, he could do all the eying he wanted since he was a free man now after all. But as he took a step outside onto the pavement something knocked him out before he knew what hit him.

Opening his eyes he felt himself being suspended in air, the hair on his head began to burn, "What the heck?" "Muahahahaha!" Cried a certain pink haired girl, he looked around to see her beside him upside-down. "W-where am I?" Masaya asked nervously. But Ichigo gave him a big grin, in which increased when she pulled a rope at her side, making him go slowly into the liquid, "Ramen?" Masaya asked, and his favorite the spicy kind. Ichigo face drooped, looking sad; Masaya looked at her with pity for a second but pity became pure terror when Ichigo pulled something from her back, a hot poker… Seeing his terrified look she wickedly grinned, the poker hit his skin, making him cry, "Yow!!" seeing his teary face she stopped, "I'm sorry!" He begged, she looked up at him, "Ok, but you smell like hospital time to take a bath." She said grinning wickedly as she pulled the rope hard at her side, his eyes widened. "WAAAAAAH!" he cried as he fell into the taste of exquisite boiling ramen.

_So I had another version to this story but as I typed it up, and did that update thing it got erased again. So I had to start from scratch, since Laurel was angry she had to rewrite again she might have taken it a little out on Masaya, "poor, poor boy..." (She says evilly grinning) _

* * *

**Fan Girl:** tigergurl4kish78 

**Weapon:** Being hit by a car, 0.o Needles! Fire, and falling...

Falling off Tokyo Tower

Masaya came over to Ichigo, "I'm really sorry!" Masaya screeched, but Ichigo looks back at him angry. "Don't you say that!" She replied stubbornly she looked to see how high up they were Tokyo tower really was high up, she was crying her eyes sad, and how could he cheat on me? She thought. Finding it in her, she turned around to see him he was looking down, "Look a candy wrapper!" He said pointing down, following his finger she looked down to see 7 story's down there was a candy wrapper on the ground, he looked at her smiling, "Well we can't just sit here and watch what the litter bugs left behind," He raised his hands over his head, "I am a bird, I am a plane, I am Superman!!!" He cried out diving over the railing falling down making a bang as he hit the concert...

_Well I guess if you had 40 lives you might be doing things like that to but, come on Masaya! You're not that dumb are you!?_

Being Run over

Walking in front of on coming traffic Masaya doesn't notice the car coming full of drunk college people, trying to avoid him they try to swerve but don't succeed when they hit him, making his body fly into the air landing in there dust,

Next thing he knows he's in the hospital again with pretty Nurse Joy (Same Nurse) , His head is all swollen and he looks like a hippo. (Yuck gross!) "Uwahwahwa!" He says sounding like a retard, all his front teeth are knocked out and his tongue is hanging out, "I know Ichigo still loves me." He said, sounding more like "Iy kno 'chigo luv mey!" Nurse Joy looks at him in sympathy, the girl Ichigo would probably never take him back, but she brightened as she remembered the letter given to her. That girl Ichigo told me to give you this...

Needle Factory 

Masaya is out of the hospital everything is healed now all he had to do was go visit Ichigo; the letter said she wanted to give him a biiig surprise. "Maybe she'll take me back!" He cried out happily, the letter had also said to meet him at a needle factory, peddling on his bike he came to the doors of the factory, he came in walking, no one seemed to be around so he called out. "Ichigooooo!?" with no answer, preparing to call again he heard a snicker behind him. Spinning around he see's no one but trips falling on some loose stay nails on the ground one going through his hand. "WAAAAHH!" He cries, he knew he would have to go to the hospital again. "Well Ichigo was pretty pissed when you cheated on her, but I find it quite good since now I have a chance with her and all!" Said a voice happily, Masaya could hear it but not see the person speaking. Suddenly he smelled burning, "AHHHH!", it was him! He was on fire. "Yum, my name is Ryou," said the voice snickering. Now time to go see my little kitten-chan!

_Wow Kish, and yes that's is Kish!, is in LALA land eh? He's probably really siycked out that Ichigo doesn't like Masaya anymore. (And I wonder about Ryou??) Yes, Kish is framing Ryou, (Oh no that's bad tigergurl4kish78, you're evil, evviill I say!!!, lol thank you soooo much for you're flattering review it made me much happy, sorry I couldn't add all the details:( _

* * *

**Fan Girl:** Zakuro Haruno

**Weapon:** Being eatin by a shark

Masaya who has been studying abroad goes on an ocean voyage with his classmates, as he looks over the edge of the boat he see's a candy wrapper." I am a bird, I am a plain, I am Super- "(Laurel smacks him on the head, "just jump in already!" she says) So Masaya jumps into the water picking the candy wrapper out of the water but realizes he can't get back on to the boat, so the boat goes leaving Masaya behind, after being stranded for 2 days he resorts to cannibalism eating his own arm... (0.o Laurel - Speechless) The scent of blood lures a shark in making him viciously eaten by it, there THE END!!! (Ummm... whatever!)

_Sorry for being so weird! _

* * *

**Fan Girl:** Ringo-san

**Weapon:** Strange guy with a chain saw...

Masaya walks down the dark street, and comes face to face with a guy in a Mask and a chainsaw. The man looks at him starting up his chainsaw, giving a low chuckle, with his half mask his mouth shows, a smile filled with long pointed sharp teeth. Blood stains spattered on his dark cloak. "Do you know where I can find the Masaya fan girls?" he whispers ginning like a maniac.

_You go Jason!_

* * *

**Fan Girl:** Kitty kat K.O.

**Weapon:** Kish, Ryou, and human eating monkeys...

"You can't have her she's not you're toy!!" Cried out Ryou his face covered in sweat. Kish looked back at him angrily. "Well I like her so, so, -THERE!" Kish responded back, looking at them wide eyed Masaya entered the room Ichigo was at there side looking at them back and forth, she was blushing.

"Ichigoooo!" Cried out Masaya, the bills from the hospital were making him a very poor man, plus it was no day in the park how he had gotten out of the shark, he shuddered even now about it (yes, he went out where the sun no shine 0.o; see _eaten by a shark_ in weapons) Ichigo looked to see him come in, "What do you want?" she replied coolly, at Ichigo's words Ryou and Kish looked up to see Masaya, they growled, looking back at each other.

( Kish's thoughts) I can't let these two good for nothings have _my_ Ichigo.

(Ryou's thoughts) I can't let these two good for nothings have _my_ Ichigo. (0.o Same thoughts?)

Both looked at the innocent Masaya, who looked at them back and fourth, "Uh.." he tried to say but they both smiled wickedly. "I call on-!!" Kish started. Ryou started taking a weird bottle out of his pocket opening it, Kish still yelling "CANIBAL MONKEYS!" Ryou looked up at him in surprise "I can call mutant monkeys to..." "R-really?" Asked Kish taken aback, then smiling "Then shall we do this together?" Ryou smirked. "Well of corse!" Masaya looked at them in panic. "I-Ichigo are you going to do something about this?!" He asked sweat reined from his brow. She looked at him with deep sorrow she bit her lower lip then looked away to the two standing boys Ryou, and Kish. They looked back into her eyes making her smile, she looked back at Masaya, "Now why would I do that?"

The monkeys formed in the air, "AHHHHH!" cried Masaya as they started to eat him he looked at Ichigo, who looked away she smiled at the boys. "Thanks guys!" she smiled.

_...0.o well that was one mean Ichigo! Ya I'm sorry this wasn't funny please forgive me:( But it sure was a great Idea._

_

* * *

_

_Kay that wraps it up today, whew I'm tired lol! So ya please review if you want your idea's put into a Masaya bashing story. I hope you liked it today, you keep reviewing I'll keep writing!!! Ahhh I'm so tired I think I'll go take a breather. So_**_ please Review!_**_ And again Thanks, I am sooo happy you are here! _

_-Laurel (A.k.a Cherybloom) _


	3. The short & horrible chapter!

**Bash Masaya 2! **

_…………The more you review the more I write!_

_By: Laurel (A.k.a. Cherybloom) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, or I would soooo torture Masaya _

* * *

**Fan Girl**: silvershadow37

**Weapon**: Alto, fat cat

"Well I got to go to the bathroom again!" Declared Ichigo throwing her arms in the air, Ryou was walking next to her annoyed. "Ichigo we have a mission, you can't be going to the bathroom every second!" He said annoyed, but Ichigo just pouted. "Gee- Ryou I can't help it if I got the runs today…" Ryou looked at her holding his head; 'Oh brother.' "Go ahead." He said frustrated, finally giving up, were they were ever going to finish this mission?

"Thanks so much Ryou!" She said her lips coming to his cheek kissing it, then smiled. She had made Ryou blush, his heart pounded fast, "What was that for?" Pulling away she looked at him "Just for putting up with me." She said before running off to the nearest toilet. "Weirdo…" He muttered before looking down, he stared at his hands for a second; it would be nice if he could hold her… (_Wooh I put in some Ichigo x Ryou! Eh Kish fan girls don't glare! I promise to put some in for him too!!) _Suddenly a greeting made him look up, restraining a growl he saw the happy Masaya standing there like a complete retard that he was (_Ok Laurel not so mean!_) "Hello you work with Ichigo right?" Masaya asked happily Ryou looked at him with jealousy, "Well I think were much more then that…" he said in a low voice where Masaya couldn't hear. "Eh, did you say something?" asked Masaya putting his ear closer to hear Ryou. "Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Ryou snapped angrily, he decided he wouldn't be nice to Ichigo's _new _boyfriend. The boy looked heartbroken. But before Ryou could speak again he saw Masaya getting taller and taller, who was looking down in a big booming voice "Ryou?" he asked. "Meow?" Oh shit he had turned into a cat! Ryou realized. Just then, the fat cat walked down the street, running to him full on. "Meow, I was waiting for you to show!" declared the fat cat panting in Alto's face. "I will be the one to get that foxy young feline!!" he said challenging Alto. Suddenly Alto thought of an idea, "Hey-hey now, THAT is the person you wanna challenge, that's her boyfriend after all." The fat cat glared at the human who looked confused. "Meow helps me then." said Fat Cat. "Meow, meow!" Alto accepted. "Now shall we go for the eyes first?" asked Alto. "Yes." Said Fat cat as they lunged themselves into the air landing on Masaya's face. "YAAA!" 'Scrach' 'scrach' (_**Note:** Just think of these as sound affects and imagine Masaya running around franticly trying to get the two cats off while screaming, and such...) _

_**Some time latter:**_" Ryou I'm back!" called out the eager girl, but seeing no Ryou she looked around, finally hearing a cat mew she looked down. "Alto?" she realized then her eyes caught the color red, the color of blood. "Masaya!" The cat smiled (If that's possible) and looked down at a bloody finger in his paw. "Meow, meow, meow." He said, _translation: **I brought you a present**_

_Whoa that was a long one; I think I might be a little more descriptive in this category... Now some may ask "Where'd that fat cat go?" Well, heh heh, I have no clue, maybe he spotted another female feline, or cat nip was in the air?? -.-_

* * *

**Fan Girl:** tigergurl4kish78

**Weapon:** Drowning, demons?, being trown into the sun, Kish, and shall we say excreta!

Going to the zoo can be quite fun, especially when you're Mr. Nature boy, Masaya. Masaya wanted to make the whole world such a happy place, just like him, but naturally when you started any job you would have to do the grossest things first like take, cleaning the dung out of animal's cages, and being risked to be eaten by the crocodiles and tigers. Most people would have given up when the sea a piranhas had nibbled his hand off, but Masaya kept his lovely smile which most people thought him crazy for. One day, while cleaning the crocodile's cage (Which you think he'd be eaten by crocodiles but they were in cages while he cleaned; protecting him) He fell into the water and hit his head on a rock on his way down, staying there unable to breath he gurgled and drowned, "Oh yummy!" Cried something above him. but reviving himself he looked up (_He can revive because he has 40 lives, I mentioned it before_) The thing looked at him with intrest. "And who are you?" Masaya asked, pulling seaweed out of his mouth. "I'm a deman and thats all you need to know..." It cooed. Masaya looked at it, "Well whatevers, can you help me with the cleanings?" Suddenly he felt a pail smack the back of his head. "Lucky day for you Mushy-face!" Turning he saw the green alien standing behind him. The alien grumbled. "I can't beleive Deep Blue wants me to do this..." He muttered. "What are you doing here?" Masaya asked smiling, "Don't get so worked up, I have to work with you today.." Kish responded. "Oh?" Replied the deman, Kish looked up. "And who are you- Hey! I thought only Me, Pai, and Taruto came to earth? No one else was alowed to go!!" The deman smiled there ears did look alike and they could both fly, "I came to finish this horrable creatin!" It declared. Kish looked in surprise, now he could finnaly have his Ichigo with Masaya gone. "Need help?"

---

"Hey Ichigo, can Masaya fly?" Asked Masha, "What're you talkin bout-" Ichigo said but stopped mid way to stare at the body of Masaya in the air. "Aiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! MASAYA?"

_Poor Masaya, it must hurt to be tossed near the sun, I bet he got the tan of his life..._

* * *

**Ringo-san**  
2007-07-11  
ch 2, anon. 

Obviously, you can't read:D ed Masaya because was spared, for good reasons. You were supposed to die. Now write my chapter properly like a good little fangirl, m'kay?  
The chain-saw men spar.

_-.- And I wonder how could I die, if I'm already dead?_

_----------------------------------------------_

**Fan Girl:** Ringo-san

**Weopon:** Same

Chain saw man: "Ok so what's am I suppost to do here again?"

Laurel: "She wants me to redo the chapter were you kill me."

Chain saw man: "But how should I do that when you're already dead?"

Laurel: "Hmmmm I don't know... Here lets forget this stupid fangirls wish's and have a cookie.

Chain saw man: Actually I prefer Blood Cake...

* * *

**Fan Girl:** Zakuro Haruno

**5,4,3,2,1,0, LIFTOFF! **"Goodbye Masaya!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled at the top of her lungs. He was soooooo smart she knew he'd be a good asstronaunt. "hmmm" She sighed, it was going to be a long time before he came back to earth. Wandering away from her friends and family she looked around, he would be gone for TWO WHOLE YEARS! "Well hello Koneko-chan!" Said a voice above her. "Huh- Kish?" He swept down giving her a huge kiss, "Wah- Kish!" She pulled away blushing like mad. The tips of his toes touched the ground as a smile came to his face. "Seen Mushy-face lately?" He asked with hidden amusment, she steped back as if that would keep her from the insane alien's bewildering kisses. (_Ok that didn't sound right 0.o_) "Well he's out in space for two years." Ichigo blurted out before she could stop herself. Kish's smile deepend. "Yep you got that right, he's feeling nice and comfortable as my hoodwink!" Ichigo stared at him in horror, "You wouldn't?" "Would I!" Kish exclaimed gleefully.

"Mew auqua-!!!!!!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't gotten to all of your reivews..I will though, gomenasai!!

Am I dead? Well ya! Of course I am cause I'm a relly bad updater, besides they make relly good pinia colata in heaven, yummy... So anyway please reveiw what you want, or whatever...

Oh ya, please limit 5 weapons per reveiw ok?

**Please reivew, the next time will be a long one!!**


End file.
